Equivalent Exchange
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Set months after the final battle and with things slowly settling down, The Fullmetal Alchemist was deciding to ask the big question to his beloved childhood friend but soon felt hesitant on how he can do so. Hesitantly, Edward decided to ask some much need advice to the least person any one could have ever guessed he would open up to. One shot, but there could be a 2nd chapter.


Author's Note: Just thought about making a short story once again since I took a rather lenghty break from writing due to mild health reasons so this is would just be a simple practice story before I proceed on writing my pending multi-chapter stories once more. Though this story's just short compared to my other recent stories, I hope you'll still like it all the same.

This can be a stand alone story but regarding the timeline for my stories... This story could happen after, By your Side and before, Warm Winter.

Just another short note, the italics on the text below just implies that the person is just speaking from the other line of a telephone call.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA nor it's characters.

* * *

= " Equivalent Exchange " =

* * *

:: Alchemic Proposal ::

* * *

Today was one of his rare day offs ever since he got back to the East Headquarters to help revise the Ishavalian policies in Amestries and reform it's sacred land.

It's already been months since they've arrive but looking around in his apartment room, he still saw that some wooden boxes containing his things were still sprawled across the entire wooden floor of his living room. With a sigh, Roy decided to use this free time to unpack some of his belongings.

A few hours passed by him in an instant and it was already late in the afternoon when he had finished unpacking most of the boxes.

He stood up from being crouched in front of a now empty box and stretch his tired and numb limbs before he bent back down to the box and lifted it on his arms and soon placing it on the growing stack of empty boxes neatly on the side of living room so that he can dispose of them much more efficiently later.

Looking back, he still saw a couple of boxes on the other side of the room. But he shrugged his shoulders once as he decided to get to them later and take a short break for the time being. With that thought in mind, he then proceeded to his kitchen and planned on boiling some water and prepare himself a warm cup of tea.

He soon managed to fill up a kettle with water and placed it on his stove. But before he could open it, Roy turned back towards the door in surprise as he suddenly heard his telephone rung loudly from the other room, beckoning him to answer it. He did just that as he straightened himself and made his way back to his living room.

" Now, who could be calling me at this hour? " He uttered to himself as he reached for his phone. " Hello? "

Hearing a familiar voice from the other line, he couldn't help but smirk and spoke in a teasing manner, " You know, you're the least person I've ever expect to hear from today. To what do I owe you this pleasure, Fullmetal? "

" _Shut up, Colonel_. " Edward barked back from the other line.

" It's Brigadier General now shrimp, remember? " Roy retorted back, he pulled back the receiver in time as if already expecting his protegee's outburst.

When Roy was certain that Edward has calmed down a bit. He bought back the receiver to his ear, breathing out a good-natured laugh before he spoke once again, " Anyhow, I know you wouldn't dare call me for no reason. So... Do you need help with something, Fullmetal? "

Edward muttered some frustrated incoherent words at first as if having second doubts of asking for advice from his superior regarding this kind of topic. Then he sighed. Brigadier General Mustang was the first person he thought about that might know more about those kind of things much to his utter disdain and besides, he already called him anyway so why back down now?

Edward cleared his throat before he spoke hesitantly, " _I do have need some advice about... something..._ "

Roy quirked a brow after sensing Edward's slight apprehension in his voice from the other line, he felt like this kind of conversation will be quite lengthy so he turned to his right and sat down to a sofa nearby. " Well, I'm all ears, Fullmetal. "

There was a few more seconds of apprehension before Edward spoke, " _I am serious about this matter, Brigadier General so don't you dare laugh._ "

Roy finds himself smiling to himself when he felt like Edward was acting a bit childish and he felt like he already know what kind of problem Edward wants to disclose with him. " I make no guarantee's if it is something hilarious or silly but I'll be as serious as I can. "

Edward just scoffed from the other line before Roy continued, " It's a woman related problem isn't it? "

Although Roy couldn't see Edward's face, the silence from the other line was enough to tell him that the blond was gawking at him. " I take that as a yes then. So, tell me what is it? "

" _Tch! I figured as much that you're an expert on that field. Though I still have my doubts that you'll be any help with this one though, Brigadier General_. " Edward managed to say.

Roy raised a brow upon hearing that. Was that a challenge? " Try me. "

" Well better just get this over with and stop beating around the bush... " Edward thought to himself. Then he looked to his left and right, then to his back just to check if Alphonse was about. When he was certain he was alone he leaned in closer to the receiver and spoke, nearly choking out the final words, " _So tell me, Brigadier General... Do you know any good way to... propose to someone?_ "

This time, Roy was the one slightly gawking at him, " A Proposal to Winry? " He managed to voice out to hide his surprise from the sudden question and to buy some time to think of something nice to say to his question.

Edward was right. Of all woman related inquiries. Roy had to admit that he is no expert on that kind of situation.

There was silent on the other line for awhile. The Edward spoke softly, " _Yeah..._ "

" Hmm... " As much as Roy wanted to tease him, He decide to be serious since this is no joking matter and he can sense Edward's sincerity from the other line despite his usual self. So with that, he leaned forward a bit and contemplated on the question given to him. " A proposal, eh...? Well for starters, I'm pretty sure that you're not aiming for any of those traditional, over romantic proposals aren't you? "

Edward instinctively nodded and he also leaned in forward and mirrored Roy's serious demeanor regarding the matter. " _You've got that right, Brigadier General. You know as much as I do that I wouldn't pull off those kind of stunts._ "

Roy smiled a bit, he couldn't see Edward even attempting to be overly romantic, " Yeah, you and me both. "

Edward find himself smiling a bit too, " _That's why I thought about asking you. You know how Al would react to that question._ "

Roy laugh softly, " Yeah, I could picture Alphonse to be one of those romantic guys that we couldn't ever afford to be because of our silly pride. If we did, then that wouldn't be us at all. "

Edward nodded in agreement and laugh along a bit too. " _Yeah, I could already imagine Winry creeped out if I become mushy or something. It has to be simple... So do you have any ideas? "_

Roy shrugged then slumped his shoulders in slight defeat, " Honestly, I am indeed no true expert on that field... " Then he straightened himself and sat back properly, smiling as he recalled his late best friend, " ...But Hughes always shove his thoughts about marriage to me and that includes ways on how to do a perfect proposal in a very simple way. "

Edward suddenly got intrigue and curiously asked, " _What did Brigadier General Hughes said to you?_ "

" In his case, Hughes said that he was just being honest to himself. Like for instance, he first started out saying the sweetest things to Gracia and you know how he is, he is very direct about that. That being said and taking out any other unnecessary things he keep pointing about marriage, I think he just wants to say that being yourself is more important than anything else. Since that special someone in front of you knows who you really are. So just act like how you usually act in front of her. "

" _How I-I usually am? Isn't that just inviting trouble?_ " Edward uttered in slight disbelief. Even he has his doubts about being himself.

Roy frowned a bit at that thought. Edward can be a handful if he'll overdo it or in his case, just be himself. " You don't have to act exactly everything like yourself. For instance, in your case why don't you start of by being... let's see... how about acting cold and indifferent? Like appearing like you don't care at all at first? That seems just like something you would do but having said that, please don't say anything... unnecessary and above all else you must control your temper. "

Edward nodded, kind of liking the idea. " _Hmm... I think that could work if she would blab on about automail maintenance, appointments and all that such. I think that could be a great idea as she won't suspect anything about the proposal yet. Anything else? Like... what should I say after acting indifferent?_ "

Roy thought about it for a moment. Leaning forward a bit once again while massaging his chin with his free hand and then adjusted the receiver with his other hand. " Well, you love blabbing on about alchemy... why not something like... that? " He paused for a bit and closed his eyes. " There must be something we could use to make things fit with a proposal regarding alchemy. That would definitely be original. "

Edward sighed, " _I get that it would be original and something that we would definitely say since we are alchemist, but what exactly should I say? The principles of alchemy? Even if I use some ingredients of chemicals like you did once when you asked the Lieutenant Colonel out wouldn't work with Winry. She'd totally be clueless about those things._ "

Roy scoffed and opened his eyes, " Aww come on, You're making Winry feel bad. As far as I'm concerned, even thought that the Lieutenant Colonel isn't an alchemist too, she still did managed to understood me perfectly that time. I'm sure there's one principle of Alchemy Winry can easily relate to if we change the laws a bit and alter it to be like a proposal or something. "

Edward grunted, feeling a bit agitated as he blabbed on about randomly, " _What principle are we talking about? Like what? Should I try the principles of Equivalent Exchange? Let's say I change that a bit and say that I'll give you half of my life and you give me half of yours?_ " After voicing that out randomly, his eyes grew wide as he realize what he said.

Roy was silent from the other line as well and thinking about what Edward said for a few more seconds he replied, " You know- That sounded really cool actually. And I think it would definitely be something that you would say, Fullmetal. Now your only main concern is that it would all depend on how Winry would interpret and react to that. "

Edward sighed and slumped his shoulders, " _You're right about that._ " The he perked up a bit and straightened himself. " _But do you think it would work? Do you think I could really have a chance with that?_ "

Roy shrugged his shoulders, " Well, for me... I think you have an honest chance with that. But it also depends on the timing. Speaking of which... When do you plan on proposing anyway? "

Edward flinched a bit as soon as he heard that question. He honestly haven't thought when exactly he planned on doing it. " _Err... I... don't know when exactly yet..._ "

Roy scoffed in disbelief, " Timing is everything in this cases you know. " Then when he heard no reply from the other line from some time so he decided to loosen him up a bit, " Changing the topic a bit, tell me something going on around you guys this days. Do you brothers have any plans going on this days? "

Edward hesitated a bit on telling him their plans but decided to state it, " _Well... me and Al where planning on going on another journey._ "

Roy sighed, " Seriously, you boys don't plan on settling down even for awhile do you? "

" _I don't want to hear that from someone like you._ " Edward stated simply.

Roy simply snickered in reply, " Is that so? "

 _" One moment you were on Central and now you're back at the East. To make it worse you always involve her with every step you do. When do you plan on settling down yourself? You're not getting any younger, Brigadier General. I know that she's loyal to you and all... But are you seriously going to make her wait that long?_ " Edward teased, a grin forming on his lips.

Roy remained unfazed and closed his eyes and took a soft yet deep breath, " Are you implying something, Fullmetal? " He voiced out in a no nonsense tone.

" _You know as well as I do what I'm trying to say to you, Brigadier General._ " Edward find himself grinning wider as he stated it.

Sensing that the other won't let this argument down any time soon. Roy just decided to gave in with a sigh and opened his eyes. This was getting a bit off topic so he thought about letting it go for now and let Edward win this time. " As I said earlier- For proposals, timing is everything. For my case, this isn't the right time. We're busy enough in Ishval as is. "

As soon as he said that he swear he could hear Edward making faint teasing sounds from the other line, " But don't worry, when the time comes, you'll be the first to know that I'm proposing to her as well. Consider that ' _Equivalent Exhange'_. " Roy added teasingly, stressing on the last word in order to get back to Edward's remark and also to return to their previous conversation.

" Fine. I'll let it go for now but I'll take your word on that. You need to at least tell her something soon too. "

Roy sighed. Looks like Edward still wouldn't give that matter to rest yet so he thought about playing his game for a bit. " Sure, why don't I call her in now and tell her about your plans on proposing to Winry? I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear that. For some reason, they do seem to be close. "

Edward grew pale upon hearing that. " _You're joking, right!?_ " He uttered nervously then he thought about something, " _Wait. Since you answered this call then that must mean that you're just at your apartment and you're on your day off today. So how could you tell her about it anyway_? "

" That's easy. I'll just call her, Fullmetal. "

" _Wouldn't she be busy at this time and what if she doesn't answer your call?_ "

" It's also her day off today and even if she didn't take my call, I could easily reach her personally you know. She just lives next door to my room, Fullmetal. "

" _W-what!?_ " Roy had to pull back the receiver from his ear as soon as Edward screeched loudly and began ranting about incoherent words again. " _You... she... what!?_ "

Roy laughed inwardly to himself as he had successfully worked up the young blond and that was enough for him for the moment. Now, it would be for the best to get back to the task in hand, " Anyhow, Fullmetal. Setting those things aside since we're getting a bit off topic, do you plan on proposing to Winry before you two boys leave to who knows where again? "

Edward finally calmed down a bit and spoke a little more softly as soon as he remembered his earlier dilemma, " _Just so you know, Brigadier General... Alphonse and I will be traveling separately this time so that we can cover as much ground as we can. Al would be heading to the far East and I'll be heading far West. Then after getting some information and such, we plan on meeting on half way so that we'll catch up on things we've discovered on our separate journey._ "

" I see. So I take it that you and your brother will continue on searching for different methods of alchemy and the like, aren't you? " Roy asked and he could feel Edward nodding back at him from the other line, " _Yeah. "_

Then Edward shifted the receiver from his other ear since his right was getting a bit cramped and added, " _We wanted to experience much more of what this entire world around us has to offer and find out about more new things on the process. Be it about alchemy or not._ "

" I understand. If it would be alright to ask you a favor and this is not in behalf of me being your former superior but rather, as a friend. I would really appreciate a written report regarding your travels as well, Fullmetal. It might end up to be beneficial for not only our progress within Ishval's reformation but in the whole Amestris in general, " Roy also shifted the receiver before he added,

" Especially about the healing alchemy in Xing, Alkahestry... wasn't it? Major General Armstrong was genuinely intrigue about that matter too you see and Second Lieutenant Falman told me that tension between Drachma and Briggs is still apprehensive so that kind of knowledge might helped out within our borders. "

" _I wanted to say no way in hell you lazy idiot and find out about those things yourself- but if you put it that way I think Al wouldn't mind helping about regarding the healing alchemy in Xing and if I have time, I guess I don't mind reporting back to you if it's something important, Brigadier General._ " Edward simply replied back.

Roy laughed a bit when he heard the first part, Edward always have such a sharp tongue whatsoever. Then he instinctively nodded, " That would really do me a great deal of help, Fullmetal. Should I thank you? " He retorted as Edward snorted softly, " _Don't bother with that formalities, Brigadier General... it creeps me out. Like you're planning something devious behind my back._ " Roy simply laughed once more in reply as he heard the blond say that from the other line.

Then Edward finds himself smiling at his former superior despite himself, " _...And consider that as Equivalent Exchange for hearing me out, Brigadier General. Though you were still a pain for the most part. Talking to you about this matter today had helped cleared my mind for some things and thanks to you, I now have some ideas I could work with regarding the proposal._ "

Roy smiled back unknowingly, " Don't mention it, Fullmetal. " Then he realized something, " By the way Fullmetal... When exactly are you going to stage your proposal again? I think we kind of skipped that part. "

Edward flinched a bit as he recalled that he still haven't completely worked up towards that matter yet. Then after a moment's deliberation he got an idea, " _...Do you think I should propose before I leave for my next journey be a good idea?_ "

Roy shrugged his shoulders, " That depends. Do you boys plan on leaving Resembool for a long time? "

Edward thought about it for a moment, " _We aren't sure yet. But that's most likely the case._ "

Roy smirked as he had an idea, " Then I take it that you wanted to propose to Winry before you leave so that you would keep her under suspense and so that she would be reminded of you no matter now long you stay away from home again. "

" _...Shut up._ " With that just being said from the other line. Roy's suspicions has been confirmed as he laugh softly once again.

After hearing Roy laugh, Edward was trying his best to suppress his frustration, " _What's so funny, Brigadier General?_ "

" Nothing at all, Fullmetal. It's just that I feel like you're already growing up so fast. It makes me feel old. " Roy replied in a slight teasing tone.

" _Actually Brigadier General Mustang... You are already old and you're not getting any younger either._ " Edward retorted back.

Roy just snickered at his reply then he spoke seriously, " Just a word of advice, Fullmetal. If you're planning on truly proposing to Winry before you leave to the West, and if by any chance your proposal will be successful-actually it will be a success. I believe you wouldn't fail that. You've encountered things much worse that that after all so I have no doubt you will succeed. "

Edward smiled a bit at Roy's encouragement, " _So_. _.. what are you implying with that, Brigadier General?_ "

" After your successful proposal... Let's say that she has already accept it and if you're in the train station and your train had already arrive. Don't rush inside and run off. I'm sure you know that the train stops longer on Resembool because they usually stock up on water there. But doing that process you need to avoid saying and avoid doing any unnecessary things as well. For instance it would be best if you avoid saying I love you and don't kiss her yet or something like that. "

Edward raised a brow in suspicion upon hearing that at first. " _Why?_ " But upon hearing Roy serious tone, he got curious as he added, " _Then what should I do and say then? Should I just look at her?_ "

" For the most part, just looking at her straight in the eyes would be enough to tell her what you already feel and trust me, a woman already knows you love them even without saying a word. " Roy stated.

Edward was about to ask more about it and Roy felt his suspicion so he cut him off by adding, " Don't ask me why since I don't know either. But they just know how we men feel about them and let's leave it like that. Besides, saying you love you her and kissing her, then after all that you just turned around and leave her behind to go somewhere else for too long? It just seems wrong so it would be best to avoid it now wouldn't you think so? "

The blond from the other line agree with him, " _You do have a point... So what should I do instead, Brigadier General?_ " Edward asked sincerely.

Roy thought about it for a moment, " Just say something nice about her and smile... and maybe an embrace would do better than a kiss? I don't know, but they do say that in that case you would make her feel safe or secure in your warmth as if stating that you're promising her that you'll return to her, no matter how long you would be gone even without saying a word. Since as they say, a person's warmth always reminds you of home. "

Edward nodded, " _I think I understand what you're trying to say._ " Then he leaned in further and despite knowing that his superior wouldn't see him, he couldn't help but looked smug, like the faces he makes when he teases Alphonse regarding May. " _You seem to know so much about this kind of things, Brigadier General... Is this coming from your personal experience?_ "

Despite the fact he could see Edward's face, his teasing tone was enough for Roy to imagine his smug faces when the blond stated it. But rather than retorting back, he looked back to a lone box that didn't belong to him that he accidentally opened and infiltrated it's contents since he couldn't help it earlier. With that, he finds himself laughing sheepishly, " You could say that. But believe me, it's not what you think. "

Edward didn't believe him even a bit, " _Yeah right. So what do you mean about that, Brigadier General? Did you read a woman's diary or does it involve the Lieutenant Colonel?_ " He teased. When he heard his superior gulped hard and coughed roughly from the other line, his eyes grew wide. " _Wait! That was the case?_ " He breathed out in both disbelief and shock.

Roy cleared his throat before responding, " Now, now Fullmetal. It is something involved to the Lieutenant Colonel but don't get me wrong. I didn't read her diary and I do respect her privacy mind you. I don't even know if she still uses one. But it just so happens that I was just unpacking some of my other things from their boxes since we moved back to the East because I have yet to clear out everything since we've been busy since we got here. And now that I happen to find some time, I just so happen to accidentally opened a box that wasn't mine. " He paused for a bit as he took a deep breath since he was unknowingly speaking too fast.

" I didn't notice it wasn't mine at first since it's contents were just like any other books and you know that I keep a handful of books myself and the first books I skimmed through were just our military papers containing our old missions and other documents and such so I proceeded on skimming the rest of the books below, especially some books further back in the box since they were kind of unfamiliar to me... " Roy trailed off again as if hesitating on whether or not to tell him.

" _So... what did you see, Brigadier General?_ " Edward decided to push the matter since he was genuinely intrigued.

Roy first sighed and soon explained dejectedly, " Well if you really must know. It really isn't anything exciting since they're still just books so don't get your hopes up, Fullmetal. It just so happens that I accidentally just read some of the pages those romance novels she had when she was around your age pilled along with our military books. I don't know if she still reads them or just keep them in remembrance of the peaceful days of her past but... " He trailed off for a bit once more and took another deep breath before adding,

" Well, let's just say that I was kind of taken aback when I accidentally skimmed through it's contents since she usually pry this books away from my sight when we were younger saying that it's school related and that I wouldn't understand. Now that I know what they're mostly about. I... didn't really expect her to like this sort of things. "

After hearing that. Edward remained silent for a whole minute.

Then he suddenly couldn't help but laugh hard, greatly surprising the person on the other line as Roy's explanation sink in to his mind, " _Oh, I get it now and let me guess... Regarding the last advice you told me about, you read that on one of the Lieutenant Colonel's novels didn't you?_ "

Roy laughed sheepishly again, " In a way, I guess. Though I did also change it up a bit since the novels had this excess information that made things a bit too... mushy for my liking. But thinking about it's contents in a more logical way. They do have a point and it did give me a bit of food for thought regarding how a woman feels for those kind of things and giving it some more thought, I guess some scenes could happen as well. I couldn't bare to read the entire book though... or else I wanted a bullet stuck on my head if I accidentally blurted out it's contents when we're working late and was too tired to realize that I said something so random just like that to help keep me awake. "

Edward nodded and spoke in a quirky tone, " _Knowing you, you'd even risk having a gun in your head if you can't control yourself in teasing someone. Be careful about the Lieutenant Colonel though, sir... that is unless you do want to get shot._ "

Roy laughed softly again, " Don't worry. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. You know how the Lieutenant Colonel is. She could shoot my behind anytime even with her eyes close and without exerting too much pressure if I'm not careful. "

Edward laughed historically upon hearing that and added teasingly, " _I sometimes wonder whose the superior officer between you too. I feel like she has you whipped up good, Brigadier General._ "

Roy scoffed at him, " I don't want to hear that from someone who gets just as whipped with a wrenched all the time you break your automail. "

" _...Shut up you annoying General._ " Was all that Edward managed to say again upon hearing that, earning him a hearty laugh from the man on the other line.

Then Roy smiled genuinely at Edward, " But in all seriousness, Fullmetal... I'm wishing you all the best on your proposal... Edward. "

Roy's statement kinda caught Edward off guard, " _Oh... Is that so..._ " Was the only thing he could say, but his anger had successfully subsided and he suddenly felt very grateful towards his former superior. With that said, He finds himself smiling back unbeknownst him. " _Thank you, sir. Talking to you about this matter really did help ease my concerns and I really do appreciate your encouragement despite you being a pain in the ass sometimes._ "

" You're welcome, you runt. Let me know how it turns out right after you attempted it, would you? Oh and know that me and the Lieutenant Colonel will surely continue on supporting you. "

Edward snickered, " _You'll be the last one to know, you darn Brigadier General._ " He teased. Then he smirked, " _Oh and know that we also support you and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye all the same._ "

" Very amusing, shrimp. But thanks all the same. "

Edward wanted to sadistically retort back something but he suddenly heard the door opening from the other room, " _Ah, looks like Granny Pinako and Winry are back from their trip to the market and it seems like Alphonse is with them now too. I've got to go hang up before they get suspicious._ "

" Why? Do you think that you talking on the phone would be so suspicious, Fullmetal? "

" _Brigadier General..._ _You should know that I rarely make calls and me talking to you already appears to be suspicious enough as is._ "

And with that said, Roy laughed gruffly for a couple of times, " Fair enough. "

" _But before anything else, there's just something I wanted to add since I heard that things there on the East are getting a bit hectic as well. Don't do anything too stupid. I still have to get you back on the cenz I owe and for... this conversation._ "

" Why Fullmetal, I'm touched. You're actually worried about me. " Roy playfully bantered. But his eyes were showing otherwise-he was quite taken aback from Edward's sudden concern and he was feeling genuinely thankful for his little beansprout.

" _Darn you,_ " Edward tried saying angrily but he was grinning, " _I also meant that for the Lieutenant Colonel. You two should really be careful. Alphonse, Winry and even granny Pinako shares my concerns you know. They say that you two are technically like family now too since it weren't for you guys..._ " He then paused for a bit as he recalled a distant memory,

" _...If you two didn't come for us when we just made our biggest mistake. When you didn't bring us back to our senses... I don't know if the way things are right now would've ever happened. Well, it still has its downsides but nothing is perfect. But still... It's just... Argh! Let's just skip those fancy words since it's not like me anyway. So I just wanted to say thank you, sir and please send our regards to the Lieutenant Colonel as well._ "

Roy smiled from the other line, " I understand and I will, Fullmetal. Take care of yourselves over there as well and do tell **your family** that we'll be alright and they don't have to worry since we have two of the greatest bodyguards joining us whenever and we look out for each other every time. "

" _Pfft! You two and your dogs. I guess **your family** is quite secured._ " Edward bantered and he soon chuckled along with his former superior. But when he heard some footsteps quickly approaching to where he was, he suddenly blurted out in panic, " _Argh! They're almost here! As much as I want to insult you more I got to hang up now, Brigadier General. "_

" At Ease, Fullmetal. " As soon as he said that, a couple of knocks could be heard from the door behind him, " I need to hang up now anyway. I have some company as well. Hope to hear from you again soon and hopefully, it would be some good news. "

" _Yeah, right. Hope to see you around, Brigadier General Mustang._ "

" Take care and good luck, Edward. "

And with a nod, both soon started to hang up their respective phones with a contented smile on their faces.

* * *

= End of Alchemic Proposal =

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for Reading! Ah, just so you know that though this story could simply end like this. There is actually another part of it.

I had this story planned a long time ago actually. I just didn't have much of a chance in finishing it earlier. So there's actually a second chapter planned after this. It's still just a draft but I can complete it quite easily. It's a short continuation of this but it will be more about Roy's perspective. It's heavily RoyAi. But I'm thinking it over since... it's kinda silly. But at the same time, I'm tempt to post it because it is silly. I'm just concerned about you, my dear readers since it can get ridiculous funny. With that said, I'll just leave the status of this story as "In progress" for awhile. Ha ha.

Should I post it or not I wonder... Leave a review? Even just one review asking for the second chapter will convince me to properly write the other one in a heart beat and you'll probably get to read it a day after. But regardless I get a review or not, I'll probably still post it for fun. This fic is supposed to be funny anyway. XD

Anyhow. There is another story I'll be posting soon. It'll be titled Night's Embrace and the first chapter for it is nearly complete, I just need to check it for some errors and such. I only planned it to have two chapters so it's also a quick read such as this and I won't post it until both chapters are complete. It should be around by the end of June since I need to post that said story before I proceed to revising an old story that I'm sure you'd really enjoy reading about again. But let's stop it here for now and I'll say more about it on that next fic of mine.

Right now, I would just like to thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
